


Injuries and Magic

by DecemberAngel25 (orphan_account)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, happiness, hes got tendonitis, hurt!Arthur, merlin uses magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DecemberAngel25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has tendonitis, Merlin thinks he's an idiot.<br/>They cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injuries and Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MargarettaOfCamelot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MargarettaOfCamelot).



Arthur was in pain and Merlin knew it. No one else in the room would notice because the prince was way better at keeping secrets than Merlin, but the warlock had spent enough time with Arthur to know when even the slightest thing was off. His posture was proud, as usual, and his expression matched one of someone who had just won a battle, but he was favoring his right foot considerably. Left knee locked to relieve the pressure and leaning heavily on whatever object was closest to him, Merlin frowned and hoped the banquet would be finished soon.

He considered going to get Gaius to see to the prince after the feast, but Merlin knew that Arthur was not so prideful as not to tend to something urgent. So instead Merlin waited patiently at his post, eyes always subtlety tracking Arthur through the evening. 

Of course the evening ended with Arthur being the last in the hall, always too worried about disappointing any of the council, he bade the last guest goodbye as he limped slightly behind them as they walked to the door. Then collapsing into the nearest seat, the prince groaned and looked to the nearest pitcher of wine. An object that Merlin was quickly moving away from his reach. 

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" They were the only ones in the hall aside from the servants taking away the leftovers of the feast, and even they were scarce being as late as it was. Most in the castle were probably asleep.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Arthur chuckled softly, wincing as he shifted to face Merlin.

"Have you talked with Gaius about this?" The manservant asked, putting Arthur's health before any good natured scolding.

"Yes," Arthur rolled his eyes with a sigh, "there's nothing he can do." With that the prince pushed himself out of the chair, grunting in pain and nearly tripping before Merlin-- or more so his magic-- caught him. 

"I'm fine, I don't need help." The prince snapped, feeling the warm familiarity of Merlin's magic wrap around him-- focusing on his right ankle. Maybe the warlock was more observant than the prince ever gave him credit for.

"Clotpole," Merlin chided, pulling a less than reluctant Arthur to his side and supporting him with an arm around his waist. "Let me help you to your room at least." 

The pair stumbled to the injured princes chambers in compatible silence, Merlin able to sense that Arthur was not in the mood to talk about his injuries and being too tired himself to engage in conversation either. Upon arriving, Merlin helped Arthur onto his bed and helped him undress that way-- minding his right leg.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Merlin looked down at the slightly swollen area, wondering if it was sprained or (hopefully not) broken.

"Gaius says its a problem with the tendons, it hurts for a while after every battle." Arthur explained as irritably as he could, exhaustion was wearing at his ability to sass his manservant. "All I can do for the swelling is keep it cold, and to really heal it I can't use it for easily a fortnight." He hissed, shoving himself into an upright position. "Which is something I obviously can't do."

Merlin frowned, "You can barely walk, I think you're entitled to a couple weeks rest." His hands moved rhythmically while he spoke, recalling a simple enchantment. Soon Arthur felt as though an icy compress was wrapped around his aching ankle. 

"We're in the middle of a war Merlin, I can't very well just leave my knights to fight without me." Arthur flinched a little as the cold prickled at his feet. 

"Today's battle should hold us for at least a fortnight, you said it yourself." Merlin retorted, standing firmly beside Arthur's bed. "You need to rest, I'll tell Gaius that you'll be taking time to heal." Merlin turned, but not before Arthur reached out for him.

"In the morning, you're asleep on your feet. Lay down." Arthur commanded sleepily, starting to burrow beneath the covers. The pair had often shared sleeping space, whether it was on long hunts or more recently since the war had broke and Arthur could have to be ready at all hours of the night. 

"Fine, if you promise me you'll rest till you're healed?" Merlin shucked off his shoes and crawled in beside Arthur, using magic to dim the fire and blow out the candles. 

Arthur mumbled an agreement before snuggling into the pillows and curling back into Merlin as he shifted in bed. He was too tired to care that he was inappropriately close to his manservant and relaxed against the warmth behind him, and all was still until his feet brushed against Merlin's legs.

"Your feet are freezing!" Merlin yelped, pulling his legs towards his chest and squirming away from Arthur.

Humming in response to Merlin's outburst, the prince smiled and rolled over to face him. "You're fault, you magicked them cold." Arthur reached out and pulled Merlin closer, sleepily pressing a kiss into his dark hair. "I love you, you idiot." 

Merlin froze, just as he had when he'd revealed his magic to Arthur, then relaxed into his princes soft embrace. "I love you too, clotpole." And Merlin could stand the cold of feet pressed against his shins if it meant he got to have this.


End file.
